Forum:Disable Comments
I think as an admin I should tell that comments are being really annoying to have, due to the spammers or users that comment anything not related about the article. This persons being for example Wende300 (I don't know if it's spelled like that) and Cleber 08 and even if they were not doing too bad stuff they maybe will in the future. In my opinion, we should disable comments to avoid this kind of things in our articles. Instead, we should use just a "Talk:Whatever the page is called" to be used as only important stuff about the articles and as I said before, avoid spammings and annoying things. 21:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Please disable comments it will be good so I don't have to delete all the comments in the page. Axiy 06:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I had a look at some of the pages with the most comments and it seemed as though most of what you consider "spam" comes from two users: X10018ro and Wende3000. You may want to consider leaving messages on both these users' talk pages to stop spamming (if you haven't already) and if they don't listen, block them temporarily to enforce the rule. Also consider coming up with rules for leaving comments if you were to keep them, of course. From my point of view, comments seemed quite helpful, as you can't really talk about improving the article (as only one or two people actually know about the game) even though admittedly, lots of articles here need improvement. Note that this is just a suggestion and that if you want to activate talk pages, I'm completely fine with it (though I probably don't matter in this decision). - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 16:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well... I actually agree with you RSK, we can for now tell them to stop spamming and adding unnecessary random comments to the pages. There's just one thing... Deleting all unnecessary comments will be a lot of work, as you have to click delete and go back to the page. But maybe we can tell them to stop, it's a good idea. :P.S.: Why wouldn't you matter in this decission RSK? ::Article comments were a big problem for Nitrome Wiki because we were getting spam from IPs that kept changing their addresses. That made it hard to block them, so the solution was to get rid of article comments altogether. If it's just one or two users doing all the spamming, then you may choose to warn and block them instead. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 17:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, that's right. We should just block users instead. By the way RSK, do you know how to add user warnings to users? I want to know that, as the users that keep on braking the rules of the comments can be warned, as well we can use the warnings to warn unregistered users who don't create an account. . Also, we should have comment rules for the spammers and the ones who comment random things. But how should we do it? ::::In a forum thread, of course. :) As for warnings, you can easily insert them by creating a template and substituting it on the user's talk page. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:52, March 23, 2012 (UTC)